


Mondays

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista AU, Cats, M/M, nekoma third years - Freeform, they work on a coffee shop, yaku’s just flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Yaku’s flustered by their customer’s beauty.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my day 1 entry for the #YakuWeek2020 this will be a series and follow my ani twt @oisugaonly. Thank you <3
> 
> Prompts: Cats + Coffee shop

Yaku hates Mondays the most. 

It’s the start of weekdays which means the whole coffee shop will be flooded by students, teachers and old people who would complain about their slow service. 

Their sign still says “close” in it and yet Yaku’s forehead is already creased. 

“Cheer up Yaku! If you don’t want to deal with customers just help Kuroo at the kitchen” Kai said as he held a mug of coffee that’s more bitter than the unroasted coffee beans. 

Yaku groans. “Easy for you to say that, you’re very kind and patient” 

Kai chuckles. “If you don’t want that one, then just go clean the place before I switch the sign to open, I think Neko didn’t pee in his litter box” 

“Again!?” 

“He’s your favorite cat Yaku” 

There are two things Yaku hates: one is Monday and the other one is the fact that he works at a cat-themed coffee shop, which means you have to take care of the cat’s mess too.

“You're really out here making my hair turn gray,” Yaku mumbled to the black munchkin cat. The cat only tilted its head making Yaku smile, giving the cat a small pat, it’s head followed the stroke of Yaku’s palms, purring softly which made the barista’s heart swell with joy.

“Maybe today’s not that bad” he thought, cleaning the wet floor immediately as Kai flips the sign from “CLOSE” to “OPEN”.

It was eight in the morning and Yaku’s already stressed. 

The coffee shop is now pretty crowded, the line’s long and Kenma’s late again. 

He and Kuroo have to deal with the pastries and beverages while Kai is calmly taking orders with a bright smile on his face. 

And at 8 am he’s already dealing with impatient old people who would complain why there’s no sugar in their coffee when in fact, they told earlier that they don’t want any sugar in it. 

Slowly as time passes by, the crowd is getting smaller and the number of people going inside the shop is fewer. Lucky for them, the cats keep everyone happy and distracted while they put out their drinks. 

“Hey Yaku” Kai called out, holding a tray of cheese bread and brewed tea. 

“What?”

“Bring this to table number 2?” he asked, giving Yaku the tray.

“Why don’t we just call out their name?” the latter raises an eyebrow. 

“Just go for it” was the only thing Kai said, confused, Yaku only followed what his friend told him to. 

As he reaches the table, he sees a silver-haired man crouched down, Yaku notices he is playing with Neko. 

“Uhm, excuse me” Yaku softly called out.

As the man turned around. The barista’s jaw dropped because of his beauty. 

Soft-looking large eyes with a mole beside, a small pointed nose that compliments well with his pouting lips. Yaku can feel his cheeks heating up.

“uhm….I--your order, i mean! Your order is here” he stammered which confuses the boy. 

“Ah! Thank you! Here let me help you--”

“N-no! I’ll do it” he said, placing the plate and beverage on the table. 

“Thank you” the boy smiled which made Yaku even more flustered. 

_ “He’s even more cuter when he’s smiling!” _

“E-enjoy your day!” he said once again and bowed slightly at him.

“Oh? Haha, you too” he giggled.

Yaku sprinted his way inside the staff room, hiding his almost red face. Kuroo and Kai looked at each other and laughed.

“You’re a demon Kai” Kuroo jokes in which the latter only laughed. 

“You two really planned this one huh!?” Yaku shouts from the staff room. 

“Oh just chill in this one Yaku, he looks like your type so I gotta do it” Kai explained. 

“Damn it you two!” Yaku shouts once again. 

The two only laughed as they didn’t notice that he was standing in front of them.

“Hello! What can I get for you---” Kai’s voice shrunk as it sank in his mind who the person is. 

“H-hi, is that brown-haired barista there?” he asked with a timid voice. 

Kai looks at Kuroo who only gave him a shrug. 

“He’s on a break, why?”

From the inside of the staff room, Yaku can hear their whole conversation, he was panicking because the boy really went to the counter just to ask for his whereabouts.

“Oh my god Kenma, what do I do!? What if he found me awkward and stupid? This is all Kai and Kuroo’s fault and they’re fucking loud--”

“Maybe he was interested in you Yaku-san” Kenma replied with a bored tone, not even glancing at the older. 

It only made Yaku frustratedly ruffle his hair. “I can’t believe it! This is so stupid I am leaving this coffee shop and I will never show my face here agai--”

“Oi, stop panicking Yaku” Kuroo bossed as he entered the staff room.

“What!?” he snarled.

“Dumbass, here!” Kuroo shouts, throwing a small crumpled piece of paper.

“You really went here to throw me a piece of trash---”

“You’re such a dumbass Yaku, just look at the paper” Kuroo ordered, leaving the staff room.

Yaku picks the paper and looks at Kenma who’s slightly entertained by the scene. “I told you, he’s into you”

Kenma was right. Yaku’s flushes a blush as soon as he uncrumpled the paper. 

  
  
  


**_Call me? Or text me after your shift? ^^ xxx-xxxxxxxx_ **

**_-Sugawara Koushi_ **


End file.
